1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a wind power installation, in particular a wind power installation for the offshore region.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wind power installations generally have an entry and it is also known that electrical or electronic components are disposed in the interior of the wind power installation. That can take place either in what is referred to as an E-room or also in a plurality of such rooms and electrical or electronic components are typically inverters, control devices, transformers, measuring devices etc, that is to say devices which nowadays are already disposed in the interior of the wind power installation in order on the one hand to pass the electrical current and on the other hand to monitor, control, regulate etc the installation.
When such a wind power installation is verified as an offshore product, it is to be expected, at least when the wind power installation is standing in salt water, that, when the entry to the wind power installation is open, salt water and/or salt-bearing air can pass into the interior of the installation. Even if the entry is relatively high above sea level, very moist and thus very salt-bearing air can still pass into the interior of the installation.
Therefore the solution has already been adopted of entirely removing the entry from the pylon and moving the entry into the pod of the wind power installation, in which case there are provided devices for landing by means of a helicopter on the pod or at least letting down the operating personnel.
DE 198 59 628 C1 discloses an offshore wind power installation in which hollow components of the wind power installation are provided with an increased air pressure.